Weiss' Wise Words
by Veronica Barton
Summary: The emotionally detached Weiss helps Vaughn and Jack ask the "obvious" questions, to figure out how to help Sydney who is alone with DSR


Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned Alias would I be writing on fanfiction!?!  
  
  
  
Michael's POV  
  
1 Weiss' Wise Words  
  
With my head in my hands I can't help but smirk, despite the feelings of utter despair and defeat, as I watch Jack pace before me. She is in the next room (with the heartless agents from the DSR) and to an everyday Joe it would appear as though she was in labor, with the two men in her life stressing in the waiting room. Blame it on my French background, but since Sydney came into my life I realized what a helpless romantic I truly am. I can actually see forever and a family with a woman who could potentially bring "utter desolation" upon the world, I think. But the prophecy was so vague, and the jerks from DSR made it seem so certain and hopeless, as if she'd already pulled the trigger. This is chaos, panic, and I can't think straight anymore. I am pass the point of sanity, I want to make since of it all, make a brilliant breakthrough, but its pointless; she's in there alone, and afraid and all I can do is sit out here and worry. I look over and watch as Jack plops into a chair, he looks worse than I do, and I see the guilt, the reality that when he should have been a father to her he couldn't or wouldn't and now when she needs him the most, he can't. I can't judge him though, I feel the same way, I could have shown her how much I care. I'd give anything to take her to a hockey game right now!  
  
"Vaughn" Jack is says with hesitation and concern in his voice, "I know we don't always see eye-to eye, but thank you, for being there, when she needed someone, I know it meant a lot to her…" the emotion cuts him off, and the thought occurs to me "Sir, your welcome, but don't talk in the past tense, she's not dead, and I'm still here for her" I give him a reassuring grin, usually reserved for his daughter, and it seems to help somewhat.  
  
He painfully admits, "I know, its difficult to make sense of all this, I just keep thinking… she's alone in there with judge and jury but no lawyer." The truth is too painful and my head goes back into my hands, I feel the tears coming on.  
  
Footsteps from the distance get closer, I look up through a watery haze and see my friend and co-worker Weiss, bitterness has started to set in and I harshly return his sympathetic smile with, "I don't want beer and pizza." But as all good friends, he's not easily wounded and sarcastically responds, "Nice to see you to."  
  
The silence is blaring. Jack is clearly angry, tears of are unashamedly running down my face, and Weiss looks like he's about to explode if he doesn't say what's on his mind. I sense one of his "pep talks" coming on and pray that Jack won't kill him for it!  
  
"Look" I hold my breath for the inevitable, "I realize I'm not considered one of the most tactful individuals, but Mike you're one of my best friends, and Jack your one of the most feared and respected agents around, so I'm ganna put my life on the line and say this. I was up all night trying to think outside of this whole situation, those DSR guys are too focused on their witch hunt, and you two are too emotionally involved" I cringe at his word choice " to ask the lame-brain obvious questions, so I thought, well if nothing else I could do that, right!?!" He looks at us for some sign that he can continue without putting his life at risk, I grin slightly at his excitement.  
  
"Okay, first of all this Rambaldi guy, if he was seeing visions, then wouldn't that be like astrology? And that goes along with witchcraft and stuff right, well that can't be a good thing, I mean they do curses and crap like that right!?!" I had noticed that Jack had shifted positions and was beginning to seriously listen to my blundering friend.  
  
"So I mean other than this guy's work, what do we know about him? What would he consider to be "utter desolation?" If he was into all things bad, maybe the worst thing that could happen would be the destruction of evil and the pursuit of peace? Maybe Sydney was a personal threat to his plans? And for that matter aren't his followers still around; wouldn't they have the same objectives? And these DSR freaks, who's to say they aren't followers of the guy, I mean they are the ones acting as if his word was the Bible!!! What exactly are THEIR motives!?! I mean let's face, it of course Sydney's capable of mass destruction, but this isn't new news, she knows what she's capable of. The girl is probably the best agent ever, physically and mentally. She's dynamite, but instead of being handled with care, everyday more pressure is pilled on her. Think of the facts, no offense Jack, but she basically grew up parentless, her fiancé was brutally murdered and she found out that the mom she loved only had her as a cover so she could murder the dad of the only guy she's been able to completely confide in who she now probably thinks is terrified of her. Hell, mass murderers have had a better life than she has, but she's managed to keep it in check. What do they say in Soc.101 about nature-nurture? Let's face it, "Nature" has dealt Sydney a rotten hand if she's not "nurtured" of course she's bound to snap. But she could have done that a million times before! Now's not the time to alienate her as if she's already whipped us all out, if that's even what Rambaldi was talking about, now's the time to let her know she's not alone, to make her aware of her capabilities so she can be careful, and most of all to provide what she's never had, unconditional love."  
  
Looking at Weiss I see something I see what all the DSR's and governments "knowledge" couldn't…wisdom.  
  
Weiss watched while the other two men processed this information, then jokingly added "Sydney could get a really good deal out of this, seems to me the smart thing to do with the such a powerful person is to make them as happy as possible, not add to the fear that leads to desperate acts. Yeah, I'm thinking a nice mansion in a locale of her choice and a husband that looks an awful lot like our Agent Vaughn here." I was inwardly smiling until his last words, I was now nervous as I waited for Jack to vent.  
  
Then the unthinkable happens. "Your right," Jack Bristow had just said that Weiss was right, I think I feel faint. "For all practical purposes she hasn't had a mother or a father" he says regretfully, "she's had to lie to her friends, she lives with the guilt of getting her fiancé killed, works for the enemy who loves her and the good guys who now want to kill her, I can't believe she hasn't kicked all our butts! And now she's in their alone, probably believing she is…" I could hear the emotion in his voice.  
  
Something had to be done, I'm ganna get fired, but I don't care, if this saves the world then "yippee", but even if it doesn't Sydney's ganna know she's not alone. I feel myself standing as in a blur I go into action, "Weiss, go tell Devlin what you told me, get my staff on it, ask the simple questions and find the answers, I'm go'n in." I look to Jack, for approval or support, I'm not sure which, but then I see him stand, I prepare myself for a fight, but am shocked when he says, "Lets go!!!" 


End file.
